1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible handgrip for inflator, such as a bicycle pump.
2. The Prior Arts
A generic collapsible handgrip equipped inflator available in the market is usually provided with a foldable handgrip, which could be stored or carried easily when an inflator is not in use, or, on the contrary, it could be turned out for easy operation.
FIG. 5 shows an inflator equipped with a conventional collapsible handgrip, generally designated with reference character (D), which is pivotally connected to one end of a shaft (B) of an air cylinder (A) through a pivot pin (C). A slot (D1) wider than the diameter of the shaft (B) is formed in a lateral wall of the handgrip (D). When the inflator is not in use, a user may rotate the handgrip (D) relatively to the shaft (B) such that the latter could be received in the handgrip (D) through the slot (D1). Further, the handgrip (D) could be aligned in line with the air cylinder (A) and stored or carried in that manner, or a user could bold the handgrip directly and operate axially to pump out the air inside the cylinder (A) through an outlet at one end thereof. However, the stroke range of the shaft (B) is relatively short due to the limitation of a bottom end (D2) of the handgrip (D). Hence, the volume in the cylinder is reduced and the air ejected is insufficient. Therefore, a preferred manner is to first turn the shaft (B) out of the handgrip (D), then bend the handgrip (D) to form a straight angle with the shaft (B) for improving the stroke range of the shaft (B) and hence the volume of the cylinder. Unfortunately, the L-type operation is rather awkward caused by a force moment between the handgrip (D) and the shaft (B) that would need some more improvements for raising the operation efficiency.